Time and Time Again
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: Abigail Longbottom hasn't seen her best friend, Naomi Malfoy since her mother, Astoria kicked her family out. Her mother told she had not done anything wrong, it was simply not right to kiss another girl. But the kiss didn't mean anything, did it? Written for the Slash/Femslash Boot Camp!


_Time and Time Again_

"Make sure you get the best grades in your year!" my mum said starting her ever-long speech. It was my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, and I had heard her speech to my older sister and brother many times before. I was the youngest in my family, my older sister Alice was three years older than I and my brother, Frank was two years older.

"Yes, mum," I said quietly, giving her a hug and following my older sister onto the train that would take us to Hogwarts. I never understood why we had to travel by train when our parents could just apperate to Hogsmeade or go by floo. I sat in a compartment by myself in the back of the train, hoping no one was going to come back here and bug me. However, after a few minutes my hope was cut short when the door to the compartment opened and a small girl with pale blonde hair poked her head in, I knew straight away, who she was, she _was _my best friend, Naomi, but years ago her mother had kicked my family out and I haven't even seen her since. I remember the day as if it was yesterday…

_March 19th, 2016_

_Six-year-old Naomi Malfoy was sitting down in front of her dollhouse playing dolls with her best friend, Abigail Longbottom. Both girls had been friends since birth and were close as sisters._

_"My mummy kicked my nana out yesterday," Naomi said quietly, looking at her best friend._

_"What for?" Abi asked, tilting her head as she put down her doll._

_"She found her kissing a girl," Naomi said sadly, "Mother got so upset…"_

_"She kissed a girl?" Abi said, confused, "But I thought girls were supposed to only kiss boys?"_

_"That's what mummy said," Naomi explained, "Then she told nana to never come back 'cause she's a disgrace to the Greengrass name."_

_"I thought you were a Malfoy?" Abi said, scratching her head causing Naomi to laugh a little._

_"I am," Naomi said, giggling. "Mummy was a Greengrass before she met daddy."_

_"I wonder what it's like to kiss a girl," Abi said out loud, both girls just looked at each other, Abi blushed having not meant to say that out loud. Naomi prompted herself up on her knees, leaned into her friend, and captured her lips into a kiss as she had seen her mummy and daddy do many times in the past._

_"OH MY GOD!" Bella, Naomi's older sister screamed having came downstairs to tell the girls that Mrs. Longbottom was ready to go, "MUM! MUM!"_

_"Bella, no!" Naomi pleaded with her older sister, "Please don't tell mummy!"_

_"What is it, Bella?" Astoria yelled down over the stairs_

_Naomi continued pleading with her sister, but it done no use, Bella screamed up the stairs, "I SAW NAO AND ABI KISSING!"_

_*****TATA*****_

_"Mummy, why did Mrs. Malfoy make us leave? Did I do something wrong?" Abigail asked her mother when that had gotten home. It was the middle of winter and it was snowing heavily outside so Abi knew that Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't have made them leave if she wasn't very angry._

_"No, honey, you did nothing wrong, it's just simply not right for a girl to kiss another girl, so you are to never do it again, understand?" Hannah Longbottom said to her younger daughter making the young girl nod. She didn't want to be kicked out of anywhere else ever again, no matter what._

*****TATA*****

"Oh sorry," Naomi said, "I didn't realize this compartment was taken… Oh, hi Abi."

"Hi," I said quietly looking at the blonde-haired girl, "You can sit here… If you want… I mean… It's okay if you don't want too…"

"Okay," Naomi said, surprising me immensely, I expected her to grow to hate me like her mother did, but she seemed oblivious to the awkward tension in the compartment.

"So," I said, trying to start a conversation, "How've you been?"

"I've been good," Naomi said with a smile, "I missed you, though."

I just stared at her for a long time before saying, "Really?"

"Of course," she replied almost instantly, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you would have hated me," I said quietly, a blush forming on my cheeks and Naomi laughed her bell-like laugh.

"I would never hate you, Abi." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I've missed you too," I said, a smile forming on my face.

*****TATA*****

The years past, and Naomi and I regained our friendship; we were both placed in Slytherin, and shared a dorm. However, Naomi had another friend, and she was older than we were, her name was Lily Potter and she was a Slytherin too.

Naomi's brother, Scorpius, who was in Gryffindor, had been Lily's boyfriend but after awhile, they broke up and Lily came out of the closet. She and Naomi were talking one night and I overheard a conversation.

"They accepted you?" Naomi asked, with a smile on her face, giving Lily a hug.

"Yes, my grandparents aren't pleased, but they're not going to disown me, Naomi I'm so fucking happy! I won't have to live off of the chocolate frogs I bought last Hogsmeade trip and I won't have to spend cold lonely nights in a dark alley!" Lily said, making me so confused. My mother had told me it wasn't right for girls to kiss other girls, but yet, Lily's parents didn't mind her kissing other girls. What was the truth? Was it wrong? Was it right? I thought about the night that Naomi and me kissed, I was six-years-old, it didn't mean anything, did it? I did remember feeling really strange when she kissed me, good even. I guess there was only one way to find out, I had to kiss Naomi again.

*****TATA*****

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked Naomi that night, we were lucky and got the whole dorm room to ourselves and the other girls had another dorm room.

"Sure," Naomi said with a smile, "what is it?" she asked, looking up from her book.

"Will you kiss me?" I asked, I swore my cheeks must have been blood red from blushing and Naomi grinned as if to say 'is that all?' She came over to my bed and captured my lips in hers, it was warm and nice, and it made butterflies sore through my stomach like crazy, actually, screw butterflies, there were _owls_ soaring around my stomach. I found myself reacting to the kiss and pulling Naomi closer to me. When I couldn't breathe anymore I pulled away and blushed, "Thank you."

Naomi smirked, "No problem, though, one would think why a straight person would ask another girl to kiss them."

Abigail shrugged, "I don't think I'm straight, Naomi."

Naomi laughed. "I know."

"What?" I asked, shocked out of my mind.

"I always knew you liked me, Abi. Even when we were too young to realize it," Naomi said, shrugging, "And if you want, I don't mind helping you figure yourself out."

"Y-You're gay?" I asked my mouth opened in shock causing Naomi to bust into uncontrollable laughter.

"Of course I am," she said, through laughing, "Why else would I kiss you?"

"Will you do it again?" I asked, blushing again.

Naomi smirked, "Of course I will."

Her lips were once again warm and soft, and I once again found myself to be enjoying the kiss. Naomi wrapped her arms around my neck and made the kiss go deeper and more passionate. I didn't know what this meant, if we were together or not, if I was going to be disowned or not. But at that moment, I didn't care, I didn't care that my mother didn't think what I was doing was 'right' and I didn't care that it was wrong, all I cared about was the girl I was kissing and the everlasting feeling I felt. Time and time again I would think about my mother and feel a guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach, but Naomi soon made sure I forgot about it, and we spent the rest of the night just kissing and talking and that moment in my life, nothing felt better.

**This was written for the Slash/Femslash Boot Camp with the prompt guilty. **

**This was also written for the Boot Camp one hour challenge/hardest challenge ever with the following prompts:**

**Travel; Lonely Nights; Winter; Time and Time again; Blood Red; Chocolate; 2016; March 19; Romance; Owl; Everlasting**

**Words: 1380**


End file.
